


The Making of a Team

by Blubfishblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Group chat, Humor, Pre-Cannon, chat-fic, this is before they leave on the starblaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: Davenport decides that the best way to have the team to bond prior to the mission launch is to make a group chat





	The Making of a Team

_ Davenport has created a group _

_ Davenport has named this group “IPRE Team” _

_ Davenport has added Barry, Merle, Magnus and 3 others to IPRE Team _

_ 6 members are online _

 

**Lup:** uwu, whats this?

**Davenport** : this is how we will keep in contact with each other for the next 6 weeks until we leave for our mission.  We will need to bond before we leave, i created this group chat so we can plan some group outings.

**Taako:** if we are to bond here, lets have some fun

_ Taako has removed admin privileges from Davenport, Lucretia and 3 others _

**Lup** : thanks for letting me keep mine bro

_ Lup has renamed the group to “party planning” _

**Davenport** : how did you do that? why did you do that? 

**Taako** : dont worry about it

**Lup** : it’ll all work out hun,

**Barry:** what are you two planning???

**Davenport:** i would like to know as well

_ Taako has changed Davenport’s name to “captain buzzkill” _

_ Taako has changed Barry’s name to “nerdmeister” _

_ Taako has changed Magnus’s name to “ruffboi” _

_ Lup has changed Lup’s name to “lady of fire” _

_ Taako has changed Merle’s name to “plant fucker” _

**plant fucker** : how did you know?

_ Taako has changed Taako’s name to “Cha’boy” _

**Cha’boy** : i can just tell these things

_ Cha’boy has changed Lucretia’s name to “book freak” _

**lady of fire** : dont be mean to her, you havent met her yet babe

_ lady of fire has changed book freak’s name to “book lady” _

**captain buzzkill** : change those back right now, this is supposed to be professional!

**ruffboi** : Do the names really matter? Were supposed to be friends. Friends share jokes with eachother, this is bonding!

**Cha’boy** : yeah, mag’s right, let us have fun cap’n

**captain buzzkill** : Please change the names back.  

**plant fucker** : Aw Dav, let the kids have their fun

**nerdmeister** : we are supposed to remain professional here right? Shouldnt we change the names back?

**lady of fire** : thats what a nerd would say

**Cha’boy** : nerd

**ruffboi** : dont be mean to him, he cant help being the worlds biggest nerd

**nerdmeister** : hey, not you too magnus

_ plant fucker has gone offline _

**Cha’boy** : did the old man just die?

**lady of fire** : lol

**nerdmeister** : rip

**ruffboi** : rip

**captain buzzkill** : You all should be showing a bit more concern over a crewmates potential passing.

**captain buzzkill** : also he is fine, he dropped his phone into a bush and broke it.  He is still looking for it

**captain buzzkill** : i can see him through the window, that's why i know this.  I am not stalking him.

**cha’boy** : i should hope ur not stalking him, you could do so much better than him

**captain buzzkill** : please do not insinuate that i may have romantic feelings towards a crewmate.

**nerdmeister** : But wouldnt romantic attraction be helpful for our mission??? Our engine runs on relationships

**ruffboi** : IT DOES!?! HOW???

**captain buzzkill** : this should not be new information Magnus, it was all there in the mission pamphlet.  

**nerdmeister** : but if you want me to explain exactly how it works i would love to

**Cha’boy** : dont be such a nerd Barold

**lady of fire** : nerd

_ book lady has gone online _

**book lady** : hello, if everyone is free we could have our first meet up tomorrow at 1:30pm.

**book lady** : why is my name book lady?

**book lady** : book lady is not my name why is it showing up? 

**captain buzzkill** : the twins changed everyone's names.

**captain buzzkill** : but a meetup tomorrow sounds lovely, I will ensure that everyone's schedules are clear for then.

_ captain buzzkill has gone offline _

**book lady** : why did he leave? I haven't said where we’re going.

**ruffboi** : so where are we going?

**book lady** : i was thinking we could have a picnic at the park

**Cha’boy** : whats ur plan for food?

**Cha’boy** : actually i dont care about your plan.  Dont bring anything. Lup and i will take care of it.

**Cha’boy** : and it will be the best fuckin picnic you have ever seen

_ Cha’boy has gone offline _

**lady of fire** : trust us Lucretia, this will go perfectly

_ lady of fire has gone offline _

**Ruffboi** : welp, see ya tomorrow

_ ruffboi has gone offline _

_ nerdmeister has gone offline _

_ book lady has gone offline _

_ Zero people are online _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! there will be more chapters! if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
